Love Bites
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Ash invites a familiar trainer to come train with him over the summer and Misty's none to happy. Then Brock gets involved and ... AshMistyCasey triangle


**Disclaimer**: I wrote this. The characters in the story aren't mine. They belong to Nintendo and Game Freak and all those nice people down at The Pokemon Company. I wish I owned Pokemon, though. Then I'd be able to make more Orre based games. 3

* * *

**Session One Start**: Monday

* * *

At the beginning of summer Ash always returned home to his mother in Pallet Town. Of course he was surprised to see Misty there of all people, but became lax when she told him she only came to bid him good luck on his next journey. May and Max went back to their parents to finish their training, and Max is supposed to become a trainer this year! Truthfully he couldn't wait to get back on the road. He was so prepared that he started calling friends nearby to train. 

" I told you Ash. I don't do the training thing anymore! " Gary wasn't even in the region. He went to the South Islands to study something or another. Ash stopped listening after he started going on about rock formations. Gary was always smarter then him in just about everything, but being a top notch scientist was a bit too much!

Then he tried Richie. " I'd love to have a battle, but I'm still in the Whirl Islands! We formed sort of a group to protect Silver and his mom from poachers like Team Rocket and ... " Click. Ash saw legendary Pokemon all the time. Why were they so special?

After moping around for a day or two he thought about calling his _other _rival. He thought a few years alone training and winning badges would mellow her out and make her into somewhat of a decent trainer. " You really want me to? Great! My team just got back from tour. They're out of the playoffs but they were REALLY close this time! " Last time he heard of Casey she made the junior cheerleading squad for the Electabuzz. For a kid her age that was as close to being on the team as she could get.

And did she mature?

Ding. Dong.

Misty was sitting on the couch looking at TV when the doorbell rang. She was quite enjoying that soap opera drivel she was looking at and was quite reluctant to get the door. Opening it she saw a very happy looking blue haired child who looked _vaguely _familiar. " I'm sorry, kid. Professor Oak's lab is that way. " Pointing casually to the little lab ranch on the hills of the town.

The girl who was also deserving of a change of clothes wore a black baseball cap with a jean black jacket and blue jeans. The shirt underneath was yellow with black stripes, and the harness she carried her baseball bat / megaphone on was around her waist with her Pokeballs like a belt. She really grew up over the year and a half they didn't see her. She was a little bit taller and seemed to be getting a faint figure. Of course that didn't mean she had to act the least bit lady-like.

" Misty, don't you remember me? " She asked innocently enough.

Misty did look back at her before taking another sip of her drink. " I can't say that I do. "

Thankfully someone did before the redhead sent her away. Coming out from the kitchen with a bottle of ketchup was the little mouse thunder god, Pikachu. She raised her head and looked at the girl at the door before squealing. " Pika! " Putting down that bottle gently she ran over and jumped into the trainer's arms.

She giggled, of course. " Hello to you, my little yellow and black striped friend. "

Suddenly it hit her. _Yellow and black striped. _Misty's eyes could've held coffee cups. Slowly she looked back to the girl who seemed content with standing on the porch petting Pikachu, an ill feeling rising up in her stomach. _Why? Why was she here? _Misty stepped backwards a few steps before turning. " H-hold on. I'll go get Ash for you. " She needed to get away, fast.

And she did so without making eye contact with her.

* * *

Ash grinned as Brock told him his story of love and conquest all over again. He never got old of how Brock was able to express his feelings so openly and creatively at the same time. Right now the hybrid trainer and breeder was making some simple sandwiches for their lunch as they had their round table discussion. Deliah was out the house getting some groceries.

" And when I said I loved her those bright blue eyes of hers just lit up! I knew that I did it this time! " Brock swooned over it as he put the last of the sandwiches on the plate. " I finally found the one woman who is perfect for me/ So loving and supportive and understanding of my strong feelings for her. "

Nodding his understanding Ash reached for one of the sandwiches. " I couldn't be happier for you, Brock. " He admitted before taking a bite. " I just don't get it, though. "

Brock's redundancies stopped at that. " Get what? "

" This whole ... love thing. " He said sheepishly while looking down at his sandwich. " How do you know when you're in love? What are you supposed to do once you get there? "

Around this time Misty was coming around the corner and overheard. Instead of going right in and asking she decided to stand around outside and listen to what Ash had to say. Her mind screamed that this just might be it. Maybe he didn't know how to express his feelings and needed to ask Brock for guidance.

Ask Brock for guidance ...

Anyway, Ash continued. " May was such a romantic. She talked about it so much I thought she was some freaken lunatic. " Chuckling behind his words he finished his sandwich. " The whole idea seemed weird to me. I just want to know where to start ... "

Misty's eyes lowered in sympathy for Ash. She should've known he was too young to understand how he was feeling. Feeling as though she heard enough she came around the corner. " Hey guys. " Giving a sweet smile to both of them. " There's someone here to see you, Ash. "

" Really? I wonder who it is- "

Before he can finish Ash was smacked on the back of his head by an angry redhead. " That baseball girl! You called her and told her she can come train with you, remember? " She snapped.

" You didn't have to hit me! " Ash countered as he got out of his head. " Witch. " He huffed right before the kitchen door closed.

Brock sighed. " What was that? "

" What was what? " Misty asked as she sat down.

" You know what. " The older trainer sat down across from her. " It's like whenever another girl comes around Ash you snap. "

The water trainer smiled. " Isn't it obvious? "

" Real obvious. " Brock looked at her seriously. " Everyone in the world thinks you're his girlfriend. You're here. He's here. So why not take him someplace private so you two can talk things over and make it official? "

Misty's face faulted. " Is it **that **obvious? "

" Real obvious. " He repeated before pouring himself something to drink. " You know what they say: Never let a good opportunity pass you by. Before you know it you'd be too late. "

" Too late? " Misty seemed shocked. " Ash doesn't know much about love. How on earth is he going to find someone else before he notices me? I've been his friend longer than any other girl and I know everything about him! "

Brock raised an eyebrow. " Really? Want to make a wager? "

Misty put her drink down on the table. " What wager? "

" I'll give you some questions and you answer to the best of your ability. "

" Deal. " Misty grinned. " What do I get when I win? "

" A once in a lifetime opportunity. I'll make you and him a perfect dinner where you two can talk over everything! "

That caught Misty's attention. A romantic dinner with Ash? She couldn't lose! " Hey, now what if I lose? "

Brock chuckled a bit. " Then you'll be spending that dinner with someone else. "

" WHAT? " She shouted. " With who? "

" Does it matter? You said you were going to win. "

" You're on! " Misty folded her arms against her chest. " Hit me with your worst. "

" Ash's favorite flavor of ice cream? "

" Tin Roof Sundae with marshmallows. "

" Lucky guess. " Scratching under his chin. " What does Ash do every night before he goes to bed? "

Misty hesitated. " Polish his Pokeballs? "

" Polish his **badges**. " Brock grinned. " That's one. "

" And one for me. " Misty reminded him.

Nodding, he'd continue. " Ash's favorite color? "

" Blue. "

Brock shook his head. " Not your favorite color, his! It's yellow. "

" Damn it! " Misty shook her head. " I won't miss the next one. "

" Ash's favorite food? "

" Cheeseburgers. " She said with confidence.

" That evens it up. " Brock announced before asking. " Are you sure you want to go through with this? You won't lose any respect in my books if you just call this whole silly thing off. "

Misty grinned. " You must be kidding! "

" All right, then. " Brock looked up at the ceiling as he thought of his last question. " What is Ash allergic to? "

Blink. " Beg your pardon? "

" Didn't you know? Ash is allergic to something and it's really common. After he told me about one little incident with it I always made sure to carry something to neutralize his reaction before he got sick. "

Suddenly Misty lost all her confidence. The color left her face. " Erm ... " Brock's grin just made her mad, so she guessed. " Peanuts! It has to be peanuts! " She winced. Somehow she had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Brock just laughed. " I didn't say it was a food! " Digging into his pockets he pulled out a vial filled with funny looking liquid. Misty read the label and gasped, knowing instantly. " Remember when Ash and Tracy got hit with that Stun Spore while I was away? Ash seemed sicker than he should have been right? "

" Stun spore? He's allergic to stun spore? " Brock nodded, which caused Misty to howl in frustration. " I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! " She screamed.

Still laughing Brock got up from the table. " Don't forget your promise. I'm going all out for this dinner. How's Friday night at eight sound? "

Misty glared at him. " Fine! "

But she wasn't going to let this new guy move in on her! She was going to find Ash and get him before he got her! Standing from the table she stormed out of the kitchen to find Ash was gone! " Huh? " Wide eyed she looked towards the door, who's knob was turning.

Misty thought it was Ash coming back but instead it was Deliah and Mimey coming back from the store. " Hello Misty. " Deliah greeted her as Mimey took the bags into the kitchen and quickly noticed her distraught face. " What's wrong, honey? "

" Where's Ash? " Her question was more of a demand. " I need to talk to him. "

Pointing out the door behind her she'd respond. " I saw Ash and another trainer going out to the field. I never saw her before so they stopped and Ash introduced me to her. She was really sweet. " Giving that all knowing motherly smile. " She said her name was Casey and - "

" Thank you. " Misty cut her off hurriedly as she ran out the door towards the direction she pointed.

Deliah looked slightly confused, just in time for Brock to look out the kitchen. " What's going on? "

Brock shrugged his shoulders. " You know how kids get. "

* * *

**End of Session One**

* * *

Truth be told I have **no **idea how long this story is going to be. Most likely I'll continue writing until I get bored of the story and whatnot, but by then I'd probably have ten chapters or so. Maybe I'll give the story a proper ending. Maybe not. Depends on how I feel.

Since this is an obvious romance story there's going to be couples. I am not terribly sure about all this 'shippy' crap that's going around the Pokemon Community. I'm used to actually seeing the characters involved like in a slash form and whatnot, which is nine times out of ten is much shorter than writing out the 'official' shippy name.

Going with my own tradition I'll write out the basics: It's Ash/Misty/Casey love triangle that just might get a little more complex. Once again it depends on how I feel. 3


End file.
